


A Slytherin's Sister

by Lula_Anne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humour, Hurt, M/M, Questioning, Romance, Sexual Scenes, Sibling Bonding, Violence, best friend love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_Anne/pseuds/Lula_Anne
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger finds out she isn't always who she thought she is. That she has twin at Hogwarts.





	A Slytherin's Sister

Hermione sat on the rusty swing at her local park, she could remember the times her parents would bring her here. It was the only time she didn't feel the need to carry a book with her. She needed time to think about what her parents had told her fifteen minutes ago. Even for someone like Hermione, being told they are pureblood is hard to believe. She couldn't help but wonder why she was given up. Her birth mother must be good, as her mum told her she did it to keep her safe. Another shocking thing is the thought of having a twin, an actual brother. She always wanted a sibling or more after being around the Weasley family so much.

Starting to make her way back after finally deciding to meet her, she hated not knowing things and the only way to get answers is from the woman herself. It's not like she has to be apart of this family if she doesn't want to be, the meeting is to satisfy her mind. What if she was a Malfoy or worse Crabbe, Goyle. Unlikely that she is apart of any those three's family, as they most likely wouldn't have gave up their daughter. She's a strong feeling if her brother does go Hogwarts, that's he not a Gryffindor. Approaching the large brown gate of the back-garden, she took a breath to help calm her nerves, before walking into her garden and up the neatly trimmed grass garden with a large trampoline and into the house.

Jean Granger was rushing around the kitchen preparing dinner while putting away recently washed plates, bowels and cutlery. Thinking about the Weasley again with their large family made her think about how her life could have been with a brother. Does he share her love of knowledge? What type of traits could they have in common? You get a lot when you are the only child your parents have to focus on but with her parents often at work, she would be completely bored if it wasn't for her books and time at Hogwarts. Being an old child had it advantages, like being able to study in silence. A lot of studying had been done this summer, in two weeks she would be off to the Weasley's and then back to Hogwarts for seventh year. Harry and Ron both had agreed on returning as well as a bunch of other students. 

"Mum." Her mum paused what she was doing to turn and face her daughter, "i've been thinking about everything you told me, well I figured it be good to meet them." 

"That's wonderful sweetheart, I'll send her message right now while dinner is still cooking." Entering into the living room, her mum ripped a page from a medium size notebook left on the coffee table, after having finished the letter, she gave it to the family owl Hermes. "Deliver this to Amelia." 

They had decided that an owl would be useful for the family, it enabled Hermione to stay in contact with her two best friends during summer. Ron and her had dated briefly, but they both felt weird about it and came to a mutual agreement to call it quits. Really she needs someone who has the capability to converse with her on a intellectual level. Harry and Ginny are still going strong, it wouldn't be a surprise if they was to get married as soon as they've left Hogwarts.

"I am going to wash up before dinner." Giving her mum a kiss on the cheek before continuing "might as well finish the rest of my packing."

"I will shout for you when dinner is ready." Hermione nodded her head at her mums reponse then went upstairs.

Half an hour later she was done putting away the last book into her trunk. "Hermione, dinner is ready." Came the voice of her dads from downstairts.

Making her way into the dining room, she sat at a chair directly opposite of her dad."How was work today?" Hermione asked digging into gravy covered mash potato.

"It was a good day, you back at work tomorrow love?" Mr Granger asked his wife.

 Mrs Granger politely chewed on her piece of chicken before replying "Yes I am."

"That's good, plan for tomorrow?" Mr Granger asked his daughter. 

Swallowing the bit of mash potato in her mouth before answering "Not sure, I might go shopping."

Nodding his head at Hermione, as her mum gave her a smile. Once the conversation had finished they went back to eating, getting up from the table, Hermione began collecting the plates and cutlery, going to give them a rinse before placing them into the dishwasher. She went to go get a book of the bookshelf in the living room, while I mum went to collect in the washing of the line before desert. 

"Hermione dear, there's a reply from your birth mum." Came the voice of her mum as she entered into the house with a basket full of clothes "she would like to meet you tomorrow." 

"Tell her 1pm should be fine." Nodding her head at her daughter reponse, she went to send a reply back. 

Sitting down for desert, the three of them eat in silence. Once the had done eating, Hermione once again collected up the bowls and spoons, giving them a good rinse before placing them in the dishwasher. Giving her parents a hug and kiss on the cheek, she went upstairs to read a book in bed before turning in for the night. She would have to be up early tomorrow, to be able to have a shower and be ready before her birth mother arrived. 

 

 


End file.
